


Damned and in Distress

by feroxi (11dishwashers)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Rating May Change, Romeo and Juliet References, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11dishwashers/pseuds/feroxi
Summary: It's when Takumi meets Leo that he can forget about Shigure, but can he forget about the feud between the Hoshidians and the Nohrians?(Romeo and Juliet!AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is based on Romeo and Juliet and i thought i'd add a lil character guide for everyone-  
> takumi- romeo  
> leo- juliet  
> owain- benvolio  
> inigo- mercutio  
> peri- tybalt  
> prince marth- prince escalus  
> mikoto- montague  
> garon- capulet  
> count tsubaki- count paris  
> niles- the nurse

  
  
  


“And who are you, pickpocketing like a dog?!” Kagero snarls as she grips harder on the thief’s plaits, keeping her from running away.   
“I did no such thing! And watch your tongue with me!” the thief bites back.

“Whyever should I?” Kagero responds calmly as she draws her sword with her free hand.   
“Mercy! I tried no such thing!” the thief retorts.

“Nohrian scum,” Kagero spits as she lets go of the thief’s hair, who scampers back a few steps before pulling a dagger out of her purse.

“Do you honestly think you’ll beat a sword with that thing?” Kagero laughs.

“Do you care to find out?” the thief asks,smirking. A small crowd surrounds the two.

“Nina!” a feminine voice yells and the thief turns around, leaving Kagero open to-

She swings her sword but it gets knocked back. Kagero looks up  and sees a blonde girl holding an axe.   
“What business do you have with this girl?” she asks as she goes into a defensive stance.

“A Nohrian pickpocketer, running around stealing,” Kagero replies.

“And what are you, Hoshidian? I’ll have you know I’m Nohrian too, and I don’t appreciate you attacking one of our kin,” the girl snarls as she lunges at Kagero.

The two fight intensely for a minute and just as the blonde’s attacks grow more tired and sloppy-

“Part, fools!” bellows a man as he pushes his way through the crowd.

“G-Garon?” Kagero gasps.   
“Hans, hand me my sword, I’m ready to fight.”

Garon points his sword at Kagero.   
“What business do you have picking fights with my servants who have done nothing wrong?!” he demands.   
“Nohrians, all the same, can’t see the wrong they do,” Kagero mutters, trying to contain her rage.   
“And cheaters too, three  against one,” she adds.

“Fool! You can’t say such things about Nohrians and expect to live!” Garon growls and just as he’s about to swing his sword-   
“Stop!” A familiar voice yells. The crowd parts and Prince Marth walks through.   
“Stop this at once, I will not tolerate fighting in the streets anymore(far too many fights breaking out lately), the next people I find throwing blows in the middle of the town(for the whole world to see), I’ll make sure they get the punishment they deserve- sentenced to death!” he declares.

Kagero sighs and sheathes her sword, knowing when to give up the fight. Garon eyes her curiously before sheathing his too.

  
  


It’s when Owain does his daily rounds of the castle grounds that he sees Takumi, a lost expression in his eyes, going nowhere in particular. He darts his eyes and sees Owain before shuffling off. How curious, Owain thinks.

 

It’s one of those increasingly rare nights where Owain dines with Mikoto. Takumi was expected though he didn’t show. No surprises there. Owain awkwardly eats his pork as they sit in silence.

“Have you seen Takumi?” Mikoto finally asks and Owain nods.

“Yes, earlier I saw him wandering about in the gardens, though he fled as soon as my presence was known to him,” Owain replies.

“How odd… he's been acting differently lately, mopier than usual even,” Mikoto chuckles and Owain laughs nervously.

“Do you perhaps know what’s wrong?”

“A gentleman has caught his eye recently,” Owain responds, 

“A gentleman who has decided to go unmarried.”

Mikoto eyes owain curiously.   
“Shigure, is it? Of Valor?”

“Ah, that's right,” Owain nods.

“I see… Could you maybe check up on him?”

 

“Takumi, are you okay?” Owain calls out, knocking on Takumi’s bedroom door.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Takumi replies. Owain opens the door even though he hears Takumi sigh, probably wishing he was alone.

“Is it Shigure who troubles you?” Owain asks.   
“I'm afraid so,” Takumi responds, from where he's lying facedown on his four poster bed.

“I've never seen a man more beautiful, the hair Owain, have you seen it? Its so gorgeous, a beautiful shade of blue, the colour of the sea-no! Even brighter than the sea, even more miraculous than it, the colour of the sky perhaps, though everyone sees the sky, it's nowhere near special enough for Shigure-”   
“Peace, Takumi! What are you talking about? I'm a fan of Shakespeare myself though your monologue is winded and you speak only in run-on sentences!” Owain says. Takumi scowls.   
“Did you come here to mock me?” he buries his head further into the pillow.

“No, I’m here to help, dear cousin,” Owain says as he takes a seat on the bed next to Takumi.

“And how would you do that? Make Shigure available? Make Shigure agree to marry me? Make Shigure my groom? Make-”   
“You’re doing it again,” Owain groans.

“Doing what?”

“Speaking nonsense, it doesn’t suit you as well as it suits me. Though it is understandable in your mourning,” Owain replies.

“Now, let me help,” Owain adds.

“Shigure may be beautiful, but I swear to you, if any other beauty was in the room your eyes would be opened. I’m sure you’ll get over Shigure easily, you just need to seek another gentleman. Then you will discover that Shigure’s not as perfect as you think,” Owain explains.

“Hmm, sounds impossible. It’s you who speaks nonsense,” Takumi retorts. Owain sighs and stands up, stops at the door.   
“There’s a party, Shigure will be there. Go and see him with other beauties, it’ll help,” he says before he leaves.

  
  


“Leo? Are you there?” Camilla asks as she enters her little brother’s room.   
“Yes, I am here,” Leo replies from where he sits in front of his vanity.   
“What of it?”

“Little brother, father sent me to tell you to get ready,” Camilla says as she sits down on Leo’s bed.

“What must I get ready for?” Leo asks.

“The party! Don't tell me you’ve forgotten? Anyway, he says you must look your best as count Tsubaki will be there!” Camilla explains.

“Count Tsubaki? Gods please no,” Leo groans.

“Don’t you find it exciting?” Camilla asks.

“Why would I? I have no interest in marrying someone I don’t even know,” Leo scoffs.

“Well, just try to look your best, even if you have no intentions of marrying the county,”Camilla replies.

“Thank you, sister, now I must get ready,” Leo says and Camilla takes the hint, leaving, though her presence is replaced by Niles.

“Lord Leo! Have you heard?” he asks as he bursts into the room.   
“No, what is it?” Leo asks.

“The county Tsubaki is coming to the party later!” Niles replies, wiggling his eyebrows. Leo sighs.

“Camilla told me.”

“No excitement at all? Have you seen him? Jesus christ, he would make anyone weak at their knees with that face,” Niles says, more to himself than Leo.

“I don’t know the man,” Leo mutters before standing up and walking to his closet.

“One more thing,” Niles says.   
“What?”   
“It's a masquerade,” Niles replies and Leo’s frown deepens.

“What a hassle.”   
  


 

Takumi silently plans his own funeral as he sits on the front steps of the castle, waiting for Owain and Inigo who are late(of course).

Shigure will be there, at the party in all his beauty, and Takumi must learn to keep himself together. Thinking about Shigure was painful, but seeing Shigure after being rejected? The worst. Takumi cradles his mask in his arms as the night gets colder.    
“Takumi! You look mopier than usual!” 

Takumi turns around and sees Inigo grinning.

“It’s been a while, tell your bedroom I said hi!” Inigo says then laughs at his own joke.

“Leave me be, I’m already dying,” Takumi groans as Inigo takes a seat next to him.

Owain joins them soon after Hinata appears wearing a really ugly mask.

“Christ,” Inigo mutters as he sees him. Takumi nods his head in agreement.

  
  


They’re walking down the darkened road when Takumi finally asks

“Where is this party to be exact? At the Valors’?”

Inigo snickers and Owain elbows him.   
“About that…” Owain starts.   
“Its at the Nohrians’,” Inigo finishes. Owain laughs at Takumi’s horrified expression.

“How-”   
“Kamui invited us, but she said to wear a masks- she's sneaking us in,” Owain explains.

“What if Peri’s there?” Takumi sighs.

“Guess we’ll see,” Inigo replies.

 

They reach castle Krakenburg in time for a dance, as Inigo (Prince Marth’s cousin, gladly invited) parades Owain and Takumi around as his friends.   
“What now?” Takumi asks as they stand in the corner of the dance hall.

“Now, we ask people to dance,” Inigo replies. Takumi gasps.   
“What is it?” Owain asks at Takumi’s shocked appearance. He follows his line of vision to see Shigure. 

“Oh,” Owain breathes. And Shigure looks good, all blue and gold and flowing white lace.

“Listen Takumi, have a little fun, dance with someone new,” Inigo says.

“Easy for you to say, you’re amazing at dancing,” Takumi mutters, tearing his eyes away from Shigure. Without warning, Inigo walks off.   
“Where’s he off to?” Takumi asks.

“He must’ve seen someone attractive, I assume,” Owain replies. Takumi sees Inigo talking to a tall man with longish blonde hair across the room.   
“I'm going to dance,” Owain then declares and sets out himself, leaving Takumi on his own, watching everyone dance. Across the room, he spots a very unhappy looking blonde talking to a tall man with long, red-brown hair. The blonde looks over and makes eye contact,

And Takumi’s already fallen.

His breath hitches and legs go shaky as he processes this-

He’s in too deep, already.

The blonde is gorgeous. Takumi’s shaky legs carry him over as soon as the taller man leaves.

“May I have this dance?” he asks.    
“Gladly,” the blonde puts a hand on Takumi's shoulder and holds Takumi’s hand in his free one, Takumi puts a hand on the blonde’s back(whose considerably taller than him), and they dance.

“What's your name?” Takumi asks.

“Leo,” ‘Leo’ replies.    
“That’s a beautiful name, it sounds awfully familiar…” Takumi says as he twirls Leo.   
“T-Thank you,” Leo mumbles, blushing.

“Why aren’t you wearing a mask?” Takumi asks after a while of just dancing.   
“Why are you?”

And with that Leo’s shaky fingers reach up and untie Takumi’s mask, pulling it off his face. Leo lets out a gasp.   
“What is it?” Takumi asks.   
“You're so handsome,” Leo replies.   
“May I steal a kiss?” he asks, stroking Takumi’s cheek.

Takumi nods in a daze and feels warm lips against his own before they pull away all too soon. Takumi leans in for another and they part again. They look each other in the eyes for a few seconds more, and suddenly Takumi can forget about Shigure, for Leo is the most amazing person he’s met in his life, why does this happen so fast? 

 

  
“Who let a Hoshidian in here? And a noble at that?” Peri snaps from where she stands by Garon.   
“Well, I’ve been looking for an excuse to fight one for a while-” she says as she unsheathes her sword.

“My, do you ever not carry a sword? And peace, Peri, calm down. You will not pick fights at my party,” Garon says angrily.

“But why not~? Won’t some bloodshed make tonight more interesting?” she asks innocently, slipping her sword into its sheath nonetheless.

“We must appear friendly with the Hoshidians, and when a fight eventually breaks out, it won’t be our fault,” he explains. Peri scowls but nods anyway.

“They’d better watch themselves.”

  
  


The night comes to an end and Owain and Inigo call Takumi over to the entrance, where they stand with Kamui.

“One second!” he calls back and looks back at Leo, who he danced with all night.

“Will I see you again?” he asks shakely.   
“I’ll make sure of it,” Leo replies.

“Well, see you soon then,” Takumi grins and presses a last kiss onto Leo’s lips.

“Goodbye,” Leo calls as Takumi walks over to his friends.

“What was that?” Inigo asks, wiggling his eyebrows.   
“Be quiet, you,” Takumi hisses. They bid Kamui farewell and safe trip back to where Kamui lives in Valor castle.

“I have to go too,” Takumi says. Owain grins from ear-to-ear.   
“Going to serenade Leo? How romantic of you, two starcrossed lovers, in a forbidden love, a feud twixt their families so they have to sneak around-”   
“You speak of nothing,” Takumi interrupts.   
“Farewell and good luck, brave Takumi,” Inigo grins.

Takumi waves at them and walks back to castle Krakenburg, where he begins walking around the castle, hoping he might stumble upon Leo? Takumi may be a bit too hopeful, but lucks usually on his side, so when he hears Leo-   
“Yes he was, he was really cute,” Leo mumbles in a dazed voice, coming from above Takumi. Takumi looks up and sees two figures sitting at a balcony, one undeniably Leo, the other with longish hair and a masculine body.   
“But a Hoshidian…” the other figure trails off, before looking down at the gardens.

“Who are you?” the figure shouts down at Takumi.    
“It’s me, Takumi,” Takumi replies.

“Is that so?” the figure asks, suspicious of the Hoshidian.

“Niles, it’s him, I know it,” Leo replies and walks to the edge of the balcony, leaning over to look down.   
“Well, if you’re sure...I’ll leave you two in privacy, but I'm in the next room if anything...comes up…” Niles says suggestively before he goes back inside and leaves the two alone.

“Leo, is it possible for us to be together?”

  
  
  



End file.
